Um Ótimo Esconderijo
by Grace Black
Summary: Fic vencedora em 2º lugar do 1º Challenger do fórum Need For Fic "Armário de Vassouras". Harry e Ginny estão sendo perseguidos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e em sua fuga desabalada eles encontram um ótimo esconderijo contra um irmão mais velho psicopata


**Título:** Um Ótimo Esconderijo

**Autor:**Grace Black

**Categoria:** Romance, Hogwarts (definiria HP6) 1º Challenger HP – "Armario de vassouras" do fórum Need For Fic / VENCEDORA em 2º Lugar do Challenger   
  
**Advertências:** Algumas cenas quentes.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** One-shot

**Completa:** [X] Yes

**Resumo:** Harry e Ginny estão sendo perseguidos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e em sua fuga desabalada eles encontram um ótimo esconderijo contra um irmão mais velho piscopata e ciumento. * péssima para resumos* 

**Um Ótimo Esconderijo **

Passos apressados ecoavam pelos corredores de pedra do castelo. Em seu encalço, os passos de seu perseguidor eram ouvidos. O casal corria veloz de mãos dadas, fugindo do feroz perseguidor que parecia estar cada vez mais próximo.

_Psiu, pára! Não fala alto, ele vai nos seguir pela voz! – O rapaz sussurrou para sua companheira de fuga.

Ela gargalhou

_ Mas eu não consigo parar de rir!

_ Corre, corre ....

_Então não me faz rir que eu perco todas as minhas forças.

_Não estou fazendo você rir.

_ Está sim, estou rindo da sua cara de pânico!

_ Corre... anda !

Completamente desabalados o casal virou um dos corredores do sétimo andar de Hogwarts.

_ Você não devia tê-lo provocado! Agora ele vai nos perseguir por todos os cantos!

_Ah, mas é tão bom implicar com o roniquinho! – ela riu.

_ É né, porque não é você que vai dividir o quarto com ele. Ele vai me matar!

_Ui, o que é isso? O famoso Harry Potter tremendo de medo de um garotinho de 17 anos?

_Garotinho, não é bem a imagem que eu vejo do seu irmão, ele é maior que eu, e no momento um ruivo louco e possesso que quer me matar por tentar desvirtuar sua doce irmãzinha caçula.

_ Ah, pára Harry! Eu ainda não acredito que você tem todo esse medo do Rony por minha causa. É só o Rony!

_Ginny, você não tem noção dos pesadelos que eu tive, e tenho, às vezes com o seu irmão pirando e resolvendo implicar com esse namoro.

_ Ai Harry, deixa de ser bobo, ele prefere você a qualquer outro.

_Mas a preferência não me deixa imune ao amor possessivo de irmão mais velho no melhor estilo de "vou cuidar da virtude da minha irmãzinha."

Ginny gargalhou sonoramente da imitação perfeita que seu namorado havia feito do irmão.

Ao longe o casal ouviu um bufo parecido com o de um touro raivoso, e nitidamente as palavras "Agora peguei vocês", e mais ao fundo da primeira voz, uma outra esganiçada dizendo "Pára com isso Rony, você está passando dos limites!"

_Droga! Corre! – Harry exclamou e puxou a mão da namorada para virar mais um corredor.

_Ah Harry, fala que não foi hilária a cara do Ronny quando eu insinuei, daquele jeito que nós já...

_É foi hilário, mas agora ele vai nos matar – Harry cortou Ginny fazendo força para esconder o sorriso de concordância. Ele nunca vira Ronald Weasley tão vermelho na vida. Tinha certeza de que se Voldemort não conseguira acabar com ele, Rony conseguiria quando lhe lançou o melhor olhar assassino estilo Weasley. Foi aí que ele resolveu dar o fora do salão comunal da Grifinória onde eles estavam sentados nas confortáveis poltronas diante a lareira, antes da explosão do seu melhor amigo.

Conseguiram virar em mais um corredor do sétimo andar, mas era um corredor sem saída com algumas salas de aula abandonadas. Harry puxou Ginny pela mão e entrou em uma das salas escuras e empoeiradas. Assim que os dois entraram na sala ainda rindo da fuga desabalada, ouviram passos do lado de fora da porta.

_Droga! Ele corre bem rápido quando quer heim ? – Harry sussurrou para a namorada, e o mais silenciosamente possível a levou para uma sala adjunta no fundo da classe. Parecia ser um gabinete particular de algum professor. Definitivamente Harry acreditava que os elfos não tinham permissão de limpar os ambientes que não eram usados, a sala estava toda coberta com uma camada de pó e algumas teias de aranha.

_ Você sabe que eu sou a favor de enfrentarmos ele não é ? – Ginny perguntou em um sussurro

_Eu sei, mas quando vocês se enfrentam ele sempre perde. Vem vamos deixar ele achar que está nos coagindo. – Harry respondeu com cara de quem segura o riso

_Ok, vamos nos esconder. - Ginny sussurrou pra Harry, enquanto fechava a porta do gabinete - Assim podemos ficar mais algum tempo sozinhos. – Completou dando uma piscadela cheia de segundas intenções para o namorado.

_Ele não vai nos encontrar, vem por aqui.

No canto da sala, havia uma porta pequena, quase escondida por um armário empoeirado, Harry achava que era um armário de vassoras... Bom, seria um ótimo esconderijo contra um ruivo raivoso.

O barulho de uma porta sendo chutada foi ouvido pelo casal. Era a porta da sala de aula que eles entraram sendo brutalmente aberta por Ronny que ainda fungava enraivecido.

Em um movimento rápido, Harry pegou a mão de Ginny enquanto abria a porta do pequeno armário, e se jogava lá dentro com a ruiva. Antes que ele fechasse a pequena porta, Ginny teve a brilhante idéia, e com um meneio fluido da varinha ela murmurou baixo um feitiço que apagou suas pegadas no chão, marcadas pela camada de poeira.

Harry e Ginny se espremeram no pequeno armário, e Harry selou a porta com um [i]_Coloportus[/i]. _E permaneceram o mais quietos possível tentando ouvir se Ronny iria ou não entrar na sala adjunta. Logo o barulho da porta sendo aberta foi ouvida, seguida de um suspiro baixo de exasperação.

_Está vendo Ronald. Eles não estão aqui! – Hermione disse cansada de todo aquele jogo de gato e rato.

_Eles estão aqui Hermione, eu só quero ter uma conversa amigável com o Harry, sobre os termos Weasley de namoro com relação a Ginny.

_ Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu acho que você podia parar de bancar o babaca e cuidar da sua vida ao invés de ficar cuidando da vida da Ginny. Ela sabe se cuidar, e você está fazendo um papel ridículo Ronald Weasley. – Com um giro, Hermione lhe deu as costas e saiu irritada andando apressada pelo corredor, fazendo seu cabelo cacheado balançar nas costas, já tinha se cansado do "estado babaca do Rony", às vezes ela achava que ele nunca ia crescer.

Rony ficou olhando para as costas de Hermione enquanto ela se distanciava no corredor. O balanço de seu cabelo castanho às vezes o hipnotizava... bom, ele sabia que Ginny podia se cuidar sozinha e que Harry nunca a forçaria a nada, mas a irmã era tão apaixonada pelo amigo que às vezes temia que ela se machucasse novamente, mas de qualquer jeito, se Harry a machucasse ele iria machucar muito, muito,muito mesmo o Harry, sendo ou não melhores amigos. Pensando nas palavras de Hermione ele decidiu parar com a caçada e voltar para o salão comunal, afinal, em algum momento eles teriam que voltar. Com um suspiro, deu mais uma olhada para a sala vazia e saiu fechando a porta.

No pequeno armário de vassouras, Harry e Ginny continuavam espremidos um contra o outro disputando o mínimo espaço com caixas velhas, dois baldes e um esfregão. Ao ouvirem a porta da sala ser fechada, constataram a desistência de Rony na perseguição.

Ginny riu baixinho, seu hálito fazendo cócegas próximo ao pescoço de Harry de uma forma que ele quase enlouqueceu

_Hermione sempre sabe o que dizer não é? – ela disse.

_É sim – ele respondeu um pouco rouco - Agora ele vai passar um tempão tentando provar para ela que é adulto o suficiente para lidar com o namoro da irmã caçula.

_ Com certeza, e a Mione nunca vai desistir dele... bem que a gente podia dar uma ajudinha, o que você acha ? – Ginny perguntou animada.

_ Hum... não sei, minha política com eles sempre foi a de "ignore-os um dia eles se acertam". – Harry respondeu tentando manter a razão na conversa e não no que o monstrinho em seu interior queria fazer com Ginny ali naquele apertado armário de vassouras.

_ Ah, vamos Harry , nós podemos pensar em alguma coisa. – Ginny respondeu animada com a possibilidade de aprontar algo com o legume insensível do irmão, se ele tivesse ao menos um pouco de atitude a coisa deslancharia com a Mione, mas ele era tão tapado, aff .

Harry tinha certeza que os olhos dela estariam brilhando de expectativa ante a possibilidade de bancar o cupido, mas ele não queria pensar no relacionamento conturbado de Rony e Hermione naquele momento, ele tinha outras coisas mais agradáveis para pensar ... ou então, para fazer ....

Enquanto Ginny enumerava algumas possibilidades do que fazer para o irmão deixar de ser tapado e "chegar" em Hermione, lentamente, Harry a abraçou encaixando-a de uma forma mais confortável sobre seu corpo, enquanto ignorava a parede suja atrás de si e se escorava afim de um apoio melhor. Apertando ainda mais o abraço, Harry subiu seus braços ao longo do corpo da namorada, e enquanto começava uma pequena trilha de beijos próximo à base de seu pescoço, espalmou a mão em suas costas e começou a subir e a descer em um carinho tão simples mas tão cheio de significado que fez com que Ginny perdesse completamente sua linha de raciocínio.

Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não a presença de Harry, seu corpo tão colado ao dele, e toque macio dos lábios de Harry sobre sua pele.

Ela havia brincado com Rony ao insinuar que ela e Harry já haviam feito muito mais que dar apenas alguns beijos, (e alguns amassos quentes com certeza) porém na velocidade em que estavam, e no turbilhão de calor e desejo que Harry a fazia sentir com o mínimo toque eles não estariam muito longe de concretizar os piores receios de Rony.

Os beijos de Harry subiram pelo pescoço de Ginny ate encontrar o lóbulo da sua orelha que ele sugou, enquanto suas mãos adentravam pela blusa da namorada em busca de contato, de pele... era disso que ele necessitava, da pele de Ginny. Com a mente vazia de qualquer pensamento, Ginny se deixava levar por cada sensação que o namorado lhe proporcionava, não importava que estivessem em um armário de vassouras sujo e apertado, a única coisa que importava era ela e Harry, e o toque dele que a fazia querer cada vez mais.

Ambos ainda estavam com o uniforme escolar, o que era muito tecido atrapalhando o contato mais intimo de que necessitavam, então agilmente passaram a retirar os obstáculos do caminho. Enquanto iniciavam um profundo beijo, Ginny afrouxou o nó da gravata de Harry e a tirou, passando a desabotoar lentamente os botões da camisa. Vez ou outra, seus dedos se encostavam em Harry, e ele prendia o fôlego em meio ao beijo, tenso e ansioso por mais contado da pequena mão da namorada em seu peito.

Ginny nem sabia como os botões de sua própria blusa haviam sido abertos, mas Harry já estava ali, dominando cada pedaço de pele com mãos ávidas, a fazendo se arrepiar ao apertar e tocar a pele de sua barriga e os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã branco rendado. Quando Ginny finalmente abriu a camisa de Harry e subiu com a mão do cós da calça ate o peito arranhando de leve sua barriga com as unhas, enquanto a outra mão começava a brincar como fecho do cinto, Harry foi à loucura se arrepiando inteiro. Cortou o beijo em que estavam enroscados e puxou o ar com força jogando sua cabeça para trás, tentando afastar toda a gama de coisas que por um segundo o mostro em seu interior desejou ardentemente fazer com Ginny ali mesmo naquele armário. Mas ela não lhe dava tempo para pensar, passava os lábios de leve pelo peitoral do namorado e alternava as mãos entre a barriga que já pronunciava a formação de um belo tanquinho e o cós de sua calça. Ele tinha que se acalmar, mas não conseguia.

Como se suas mãos tivessem vida própria, elas logo trataram de fazer com que o sutiã de Ginny sumisse, e a pele dos seios dela tão quente e tão convidativa se encaixava perfeitamente sobre suas mãos, que massageavam e tocavam cada vez mais. Puxando Ginny ainda mais para si, levou os lábios ate os mamilos rosados e duros , sugando devagar, provando e aproveitando o gosto da pele tão saborosa da namorada. Foi a vez de Ginny perder toda a respiração e se abandonar ao prazer que Harry lhe dava. Queria-o tanto, tanto que quando Harry passou a sugar o outro mamilo e a massagear com a ponta dos dedos aquele que ele havia deixado, ela se encaixou melhor ao longo do corpo do namorado, e com as duas mãos espalmadas na bunda de Harry, o puxou com toda a força para si, encaixando mais, pressionando e sentido todo o volume sob sua calça.

Harry gemeu com vontade pelo contato, queria explorar mais, queria descer a mão por suas coxas bem torneadas e sumir com a calcinha dela , porém soltou o seio de Ginny e a abraçou com força, prensando os seios em seu peito. Respirando pesadamente a abraçou forte pela cintura e com uma mão embrenhando em seu cabelo ruivo, conseguiu sussurrar com voz rouca.

_Não vou conseguir parar se continuarmos daqui, não vou responder racionalmente, por que quero tanto você que dói Ginny.

_Eu também te quero, quero muito. – ela conseguiu ofegar de volta.

_Em um armário de vassouras? –ele perguntou ainda respirando com dificuldade, tentando não sucumbir aos desejos - Você merece muito mais que isso Ginny. A gente continua, em outro lugar, oks?

_Oks. – ela respondeu ainda com dificuldade, não queria sair do estado de paraíso em que se encontrava, não queria voltar para a racionalidade, mas Harry estava certo, eles estavam em um armário de vassouras e ela merecia mais que isso, merecia vê-lo por inteiro e queria que durasse uma eternidade, ali só teriam algo rápido e apressado.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, se acalmando, dando leves beijos, ate terem condição de saírem dali e voltar para a sala comunal. Harry conseguiu resgatar o sutiã de Ginny perto de um balde, mas a gravata dele foi difícil de ser encontrada.

Recompostos, Harry desfez o feitiço na porta, e saiu levando Ginny pela mão. Teriam ainda muitas oportunidades para fazer muito mais do que fizeram hoje naquele armário, se ele sobrevivesse à ira de Ronny é claro.

_ Um armário de vassouras é um ótimo local para distrações você não acha? – Ginny perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor de volta a torre da Grifinória, mirando o namorado de forma marota.

_Humm, com certeza, porque ? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

_ Oh, nada. Só achei que talvez existisse algum armário naquela sala dos monitores sabe. Rony e Hermione costumam entregar os relatórios juntos. – Ela voltou com um ar inocente.

Harry gargalhou.

_Com certeza, ainda mais que Rony sempre está com os relatórios atrasados, quando eles vão até lá nunca tem ninguém na sala, eles apenas o deixam em cima da mesa do monitor chefe.

_Ótimo, essas portas vivem emperrando. Se eles "acidentalmente" entrarem no armário passariam um tempo de qualidade juntos.

Harry gargalhou mais uma vez na expectativa do que aconteceria se o casal de amigos ficassem trancafiados em um armário de vassouras.

Fim ^^

**N/A:** Amoressss, tudo bem com vocês? Então...aqui está a minha fic para o Chall de Armário de Vassouras, como vocês podem ter reparado o final dela dá margem para uma próxima fic que infelizmente eu não consegui escrever a tempo para participar do Chall, mas acabei por decidir que farei uma espécie de projeto Armário de Vassouras, pq eu tinha um monte de projetos,idéias e shippers para este chall mas eu o consegui escrever essa, uma DG com a Mana NAy e metade de uma Snape/Lily.. então , a medida que eu desenvolver os projetos que tenho em mente eu posto.

Agradecimentos especiais para a Anis, a quem eu vivo pedindo socorro minha Mestra querida, a Nathy que incentivou muito a participar,a Ly Anne Black (ídola) a Mônica e a Thá que foram as primeiras a lerem junto com a Anis, e que me deram a maior força. Por ser HG dedico ela as cannons (Naty) xiitas do need ^^. Ah! Eu mesma revisei, pq senti a minha Mestra estava um pouco ocupada, então perdoem se tiver algum erro, já que como sempre eu faço tudo de ultima hora.

Bjus Bjus ate mais. E reviewwwwwsss pleaseeee ^^


End file.
